bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JAYVEN THE KING/My Personal Bee Ideas(The Atlantean Trio)+ BONUSES!
Aqua Bee(Event) Description: One of the three bees that dwell in the 3 Atlantic Fields.This bee dwells at the Seaweed Fields.This bee can summon mini-tsunamis at high speeds! Blue Collects 50 pollen in 3 seconds Makes 120 honey in 3 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus:+10 Pollen from Blue Flowers Attack:2 Energy:16 Way to get:Find an Aqua Egg at the Seaweed Fields. Abilities: Mini Tsunami-Collects all pollen in 7x4 pollen. Seaweed Slaps-Collects 70 pollen from 3x3 surrounding pollen Mermaid Bee(Event) One of the three bees that dwell in the 3 Atlantic Fields.This bee dwells at the Coral Field Red Collects 65 pollen in 2 seconds Makes 50 honey in 4 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus-+10 Pollen from Red Flowers Attack:1 Energy:19.5 Way to get:Find a Mermaid Egg at the Coral Fields Abilities: Mermaid Call-Calls four other Mermaid Bees that collect pollen for you for 15 seconds Mermaid's Song-+2 Critical Chance,+1 Bee Attack and 2x pollen for 10 seconds Atlantean Bee(Event) Description: One of the three bees that dwell in the 3 Atlantic Fields.This bee is the strongest of the trio and dwells at the Atlantean Field.This bee brings a mighty trident that can cut flowers with ease. Colorless Collects 175 pollen in 4 seconds Makes 100 honey in 2 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus-+2 Bee Attack Attack:4 Energy:18.5 Way to get:Have a Mermaid Bee and Aqua Bee and find an Atlantean Egg at the Atlantean Field. Abilities: Trident Slash-Collects 185 pollen from 4x4 surrounding pollen Ancient Atlantean Powers-3x pollen for 10 seconds Sea Bear's Quests: 1.Wonders Of Atlantis Collect 50,000 pollen from the Seaweed Field Collect 50,000 pollen from the Coral Field 2.Deep Diving Collect 125,000 pollen from the Atlantean Field 3.Cracking Crabs Defeat 10 Crabs 4.Bright Battle Defeat 15 Lantern Fishes 5.Seaweed Scientist Collect 100,000 pollen from the Seaweed Field Defeat 5 Crabs Hatch an Aqua Bee 6.Ancient Foes Defeat 5 Atlantic Guardians 7.Oxygenless Harvesting Collect 300,000 pollen from any of the 3 Atlantic Fields 8.All Those Cracks Defeat 20 Crabs 9.Coral Combat Collect 200,000 pollen from the Coral Field Defeat 15 Lantern Fishes Collect 30 Honey Tokens Hatch a Mermaid Bee 10.Out Of The Blue Collect 100,000 pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 100,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field Collect 250,000 pollen from the Rose Field Collect 200,000 pollen from the Coral Field 11.Cracks And Lights Defeat 20 Crabs Defeat 20 Lantern Fishes 12.Colors Of The Sea Collect 200,000 pollen from the Blue Flower Field Collect 250,000 pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 250,000 pollen from the Pine Tree Forest Collect 200,000 pollen from the Seaweed Field 13.Marine Mayhem Defeat 30 Atlantic Guardians Defeat 10 Crabs Defeat 10 Lantern Fishes 14.Water Wipeout Collect 400,000 pollen from the Atlantean Field Defeat 20 Atlantic Guardians Collect 5 Mini-Tsunami Tokens Collect 5 Seaweed Slaps Tokens Collect 5 Mermaid Call Tokens Collect 5 Mermaid's Song Tokens Hatch an Atlantean Bee 15.Aqua-venture Collect 300,000 pollen from the Seaweed Field Collect 300,000 pollen from the Coral Field Collect 400,000 pollen from the Atlantean Field Defeat 30 Crabs Defeat 20 Lantern Fishes Defeat 10 Atlantic Guardians Collect 20 Mini-Tsunami Tokens Collect 20 Seaweed Slaps Tokens Collect 20 Mermaid Call Tokens Collect 20 Mermaid's Song Tokens Collect 20 Trident Slash Tokens Collect 20 Ancient Atlantean Powers Tokens Grand Prize: Diver's Helmet-+15 Defense,+30 Conversion Rate,+40 Instant Conversion,+20 pollen from blue flowers. That's it for today. Category:Blog posts